Jekyll & Hyde, or Reflections
by BoqBeak
Summary: This story is to give light upon the goodness and genuine of Henry Jekyll, and why the "streak of madness" emerged, and a view of multiple characters from the story, and what they go through, as they struggle through social hypocrisy.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you."

"No, thank you my boy. You have done very well."

Henry Jekyll, age 15, and his father stood in the lab, papers scattered across the desk, for which there had been made some space for the documents which they had completed.

"Henry, could you tell Poole to inform St. Jude's Hospital that the papers are ready?"

He did so, and they waited in the lab, sorting out the papers, and put them aside.

The man's face, Henry noticed then, was beaded with sweat, especially his cheeks, which were then dry near the ears, and his nose, then pink.

"Your mother would have been so proud."

"My mother?" Henry asked.

The man's eyes were swelling up, full of sorrow, as if at any moment, he might burst into tears. He turned away from Henry abruptly, his hand on the side of his head.

He grabbed a blank sheet of paper, and a pen, and started to write rapidly.

"Are you okay?"

The man looked up at Henry once more, and although it was getting late, and it looked as if it were about to rain, of course, as this is all in London, Henry Jekyll could see his face quite clearly from the new oil lamp, that he was now rather pale, and his eyes, still full of some last motivation, were pouring tears like the tea pot on the other side of the desk.

The man looked back to his paper, and wrote his signature. He put away the pen, and placed the paper with the notes. Poole came downstairs.

The man gave Poole the notes, and he immediately noticed the new letter, conspicuously placed with the notes. He started to read.

He looked up to man. "But sir, I, uh, you,..."

The man expressed that there was nothing more to say. He slowly walked to the stairs.

"Well, go on now!"

Poole turned back once more to the man.

The man tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, Poole."

He nodded, and continued to St. Jude's hospital.

The man sat down in a chair.

"May I get you some water?"

"Yes, please, Dr. Jekyll."

"Sir, I am only your apprentice."

The man nodded.

...

When John Utterson arrived, they were taking the man away. He approached the saddening scene. Henry Jekyll's young eyes were filled with unseen tears, which were hidden by the rain. He laid on the floor, drenched by the rain, as if thrown or pushed. He struggled to stand up, John Utterson walked over from behind him.

As Henry Jekyll got to his feet, he stumbled and tried to run toward the men from the hospital, as they took the man away on a stretcher, and he let out a big, "NOOOO!", which as written, could not illustrate the sadness that was ensuing. John Utterson held Henry Jekyll back, as he called in sorrow. They watched as they walked through the street, as they became out of sight, when the streetlight's view could not be seen through the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Utterson

My friend Henry Jekyll was a good man, burdened with a weight that we all carry. Since his father was taken away, I've had the strangest dreams, which seemed to grow as Dr. Jekyll's determination grew too.

Henry Jekyll was still young, and unable to take care of himself, was put under the care of the Danvers family, who often invited me over to visit him, and assist him to control his temper during his visits to the hospital. It was during this time that he began to grow a fondness for Emma. This was most likely what made Dr. Jekyll fall out of favor of one of the members of the board of Governors at St. Jude's Hospital, Mr. Stride, who grew competitive for Emma's love.

I never trusted Mr. Stride, although I did not share the same detestation that Henry Jekyll had for him. Although there was one time, later, that I had seen Mr. Stride up to some odd behavior. There's a certain bar that I often go to. One day, about a year at least before Henry Jekyll went to the hardest part of his work, I saw Mr. Stride heading towards the same bar. A group of men surrounded him, and mugged him, who seemed to be led by the owner of that bar, whom was called the "spider". When the muggers left, Mr. Stride started yelling and shouting at the spider, until he finally slapped him. That "spider" died a later into the time of Henry Jekyll's experiments, and was quickly replaced, and I have good reason to believe that the very replacement was Mr. Stride himself.

On the first visit to the hospital ward, which I also accompanied him too, he seemed changed. I tried to ignore the other patients. But Henry Jekyll looked upon them with interest, but this was quickly forgotten for the time. When we came to the man's ward, we saw that Mr. Stride had tied the man up, and was shouting very rudely to him. Henry Jekyll threw him to the ground, and tried to kick him in the face.

I pulled him away. Mr. Stride recovered himself, and as he resumed his fit of yelling, Mr. Danvers entered the room, so he stopped. He quickly left the room, and was later banned from visiting that patient.

We left Henry Jekyll alone with the man for a while, and they talked a bit. Henry Jekyll, as I saw looked upon him with love, and sadness. He was pointed to the other patients, whom were even more mad than the man. Henry Jekyll seemed now to be aware of what he had to do. It was now, I'm sure, that Henry Jekyll was instructed, as he quickly did, to get the reply to the papers sent to the hospital, and then Henry Jekyll started his work.

I came back in the room. There seemed to be a certain darkness about it all now, which was glooming over this, that Henry Jekyll could not quite see, that seemed to have its source from the zest and passion that led him to finish his work on his own, some years later. Henry Jekyll now again lost his composure, and wept. The man called him over, and whispered something into his ear, and Henry Jekyll nodded, and tucked him into bed. He kissed him on the cheek, and said "Goodnight, father."

That night, I had a strange dream. Henry Jekyll stood over the man at the hospital. Another man sat on a chair in the room. Henry Jekyll looked agonized, and questioning. The man in the chair stood up and walked out of the room as Henry Jekyll looked away. Then, I woke up.

I will explain what happened next very quickly. Mr. Stride and Emma started dating each other. Two years later, in 1880, they stopped. Henry and Emma then started to, which continued until they were finally engaged. It was really sweet, as they really loved each other. In 1881, Henry Jekyll finally moved back into his own house, and began his work, alone. He worked on it alone, despite the frequent rejection of the board of Governors at St. Jude's hospital, for seven years. I was to attend the engagement party, the proposition to the board of Governors, and host the bachelor party, in the autumn of 1888.


	3. Chapter 3

Jekyll

I am happy to say that I can now be sure that I am writing as myself. (I will create and send a copy of the holograph to Robert, later this week. Also, I will try to repair the portrait of Albert that Hyde destructed) If I have anyone to thank, it would be my old friend, Gabriel John Utterson. If he had not taken the key to the Lab, Hyde would not have torn down the door, and therefore Hyde would have poisoned himself before Utterson could have cut off Hyde. Me and were friends at school, and at college.

I was born in the year 18—. When I was young, my only living parent became very ill. I was motivated to cure him, and this was what led me to begin my search for the key of duality. It was not entirely what led me to test my formula on myself, for several other circumstances led to that occurrence.

When I had no one to take care of me, I was cared for by the Danvers family. Me and Emma often read together. We were really good friends, and I was attracted to her very quickly, and she had ended her relationship with Simon, and we were engaged in about two years.

After my proposition was rejected by the Board of Governors, my friend, Dr. Lanyon became estranged to me, for he disagreed too with my ideas. I decided that I had to work alone.

I headed back to my home, and pondered my next step. If I was missing anything, then my formulas would have no use. It was then that I came to the truth, that man is not truly one, but truly two.

After I made a new change to the formula, I went to my engagement party. I will not elaborate, at least for the moment on the engagement party, as I do not need everyone in London to know of the embarrassment of my tardiness, and the drunken jealous remarks of Mr. Stride, but I will say that it was otherwise a very good party. I will next write of the bachelor party in Camden town, which I would not describe, as the latter occurrences of Hyde might make it seem more depraved, however, it is best that I not forget, so that I will not make the same mistake of Hyde later in life.


End file.
